Red Alert!
by SkyDragonKing
Summary: There are some people that tend to get out of control at parties, and a certain Black Knights Ace is one of them! Read to find out why. Read and Review please!


**Title: **Red Alert!

**Author: **SkyDragonKing

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Summary:** There are some people that tend to get out of control at parties, and a certain Black Knights Ace is one of them! Read to find out why. Read and Review please!

**Rating:** T for Teen

* * *

Hello fellow Geass fans!

Just had a fun idea pop into my head and I just had to write it!

So enjoy...!

* * *

"BANZAI!" The group cheered as they held up shot glasses together, arms fully stretched out, forming a circle before they pulled back and threw the sake down the hatch.

Tamaki's new bistro was hustling and bustling and busier than it ever has been since it's opening several months back. Perhaps it was because of the fact that many of his old friends from The Order of The Black Knights had come for a party that _he_ was hosting. Happy Hour just ending, Tamaki thought, could have been another reason for the large crowd that had filled his bistro.

He took a look around, to 'survey the scene' as he put it, and as far as he knew, everyone was here. Minami, Ayame, Sukiyama and his band were playing on the stage, even the Stiffy McBoring Pants Tohdoh showed up and the Prime frigging Minister, Mr. Hot Shot Ohgi popped in for a little while before leaving; said it was his turn to put the baby to sleep; whatever, all Tamaki knew was that that guy was w-h-i-whipped! Probably because he got with a Britannian chick...eh, what can 'ya do?

At the moment, Tamaki was busy sending drinks out and taking back empty glasses, working a mile a minute. Being this busy wasn't easy. Having just sent out another round of Japanese brewed beer, Tamaki finally found a moment of peace.

"Here 'ya go!" He heard before the sound of several shot glasses making contact with the bar surface. Turning around he saw his former ally, Gino Weinberg standing opposite him.

"Man, you Brits can drink huh?" The host said as he took the glasses, placing them in the washer. Gino smiled in response.

"Actually, the drinking age in Britannia is twenty-one, not eighteen like it is here so I really didn't drink 'till recently." The young blonde explained as he propped his elbows and leaned on the bar.

"Hey, I know how to party." Tamaki boasted with a smirk before reaching under the bar.

"So does everyone else over there it seems." Gino pointed his thumb behind him, back at many of the rowdy party goers of the Black Knights. Tamaki looked over Gino's shoulder to find a few familiar faces amongst the group gathered at the table across the room, one of which was in motion. He pulled his hand back up from under the bar with another bottle of beer before popping the cap off and pushing it forward.

"Guess I rubbed off on 'em. Hey, wait a minute, aren't _you_ join...? Huh?" Tamaki was asking until he saw that something was distracting Gino. From behind, the disturbance continually poking Gino in the back aggressively.

Slowly Gino turned to look over his shoulder to find the source of his sudden annoyance. He had to tilt his neck downward to see the set of glazed blue eyes, staring blankly upwards not exactly making eye contact, while parted red bangs framed the gaze he was receiving.

"Oh Kallen, say thanks for invit...Kallen? Gino raised a brow to accompany his usual smile, as he turned around so he could more easily look down at his prodding assailant, the Black Knights captain herself, Kallen Kozuki.

At that moment, the current Ace of The Black Knights didn't really seem like her typical self. The slight swaying she was doing as she stood, the glazed look in the eye that Gino already noticed, the coating of red on her cheeks that nearly matched her hair, and she was still freakin' poking him!

"Kallen?!" Gino said, a little louder than before, speaking over the band music. She must've heard him, or at least Gino thought so as her eyebrow twitched and the poking finally stopped. The hand that Kallen used to poke him slowly raised until with a quick motion, grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down suddenly so that they were eye level.

"I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!" She shouted in his face, keeping the same dazed look on hers. Her breath smelled like the shot glasses Gino had just handed back to Tamaki, _that_ was it.

"Y-you do, do ya...?" He asked with a nervous laugh and a look of bewilderment on his face as his hand tapped around on the bar behind him, trying to make contact with the bottle Tamaki left him, to make sure _she_ wouldn't get it; but he failed as she tilted her head to look past him before her other hand shot out and snatched the bottle. Her face lit up.

"For me? Thank you!" She said all bubbly like before she proceeded to latch her lips to the bottle top and chug the beer down. Gino could only watch in horror as the golden liquid flowed out of the bottle and down her throat with each passing gulp.

"K-K-Kallen, are yo-you sure you should be drinking like that?" He asked nervously, holding a pleading, shaking hand out as the half Britannian and Japanese girl continued to drink, and drink, and drink, and drink...

"Man, she's really going all out for her first time drinking." Tamaki watched on from behind the bar, having just sent another pitcher out.

"What?!" Gino gasped, looking back at the not so helpful bartender who just smirked at what was transpiring in front of him. Now Gino grew fearful. Kallen had never experienced this sort of thing before, there was no telling how she would handle it! Her _first_ time...! Gino could only hope.

"Ah...!" Kallen smiled as she pulled the now empty bottle away from her mouth. She downed the whole damn thing! Tossing the bottle behind her, Kallen redirected her attention back to blonde whom she still clutched onto. The bottle crashed into somebody who shouted in pain; this was looking more and more like one of those rare occurrences where Gino loses his cool.

"LET'S GO!" She shouted angrily again before dragging Gino along.

"You leave us alone!" She pointed a finger at Tamaki. Gino awkwardly stepped, confused as he watched Kallen skip happily as she led him to an empty booth.

They weren't really alone, as from the corner of his eye, Gino could see several Black Knights members tailing them, even Rakshata, who had been so nice to him, upgrading and fixing his Tristan; why was the world so cruel? Or was it...?

"Sit down!" Kallen barked. Never mind. Gino did as he was told; didn't want to test Kallen in this state.

"What...is this about Kallen?" The former Knight of Three blinked as he watched her lower herself in the seat across from him. His question received an another angry glare from Kallen, a look that he only had seen her give right before entering the battlefield. Gino gulped, this wasn't good. Kallen looked at him for what seemed like an hour.

"Well..." She began before dropping her glare. "I was talking to Rakshata and Nagisa and the others and they said that I should go up to you. I don't know why but it seemed like a really good idea, so I went and I did and now here I am!" Kallen looked blissful, eyes gleaming, swaying in her seat as she held her folded hands up to her cheek, speaking her words like she was singing a song.

"_They_ said that huh?" Gino's face twitched as he looked over his shoulder at the ladies mentioned. He could see the top of their heads before they turned around, whistling nonchalantly. Then he heard sniffling.

"Hey Kallen..." This was something he thought he'd never see.

"Wah...! I know, this was a dumb idea!" Gino turned around just in time to see Kallen start the water works as her big blue eyes welled up in tears. What the...?

"I can't do _anything_ right!" She whined before shaking her head, then slamming it down on the table. Gino was baffled, for lack of a better term.

"Um, a-wha-what?!" Gino stammered as he witnessed the massive flux in emotions from his schoolmate. Kallen picked her head up from the table, a red mark on her forehead.

"I embarrass easily...!" She continued with another headbang on the table. Embarrass easily? Well not tonight.

"My apartment is a mess!" BANG!

"I fall asleep in class!" BANG!

"I always get weird jobs in the student council...!" BANG

"The only thing I can do is pilot a Knightma-a-are...!" Kallen kept listing things, tears falling, each entry preceded her slamming her head on the table, hard! Gino had to make her stop before she gave herself a concussion or something else.

"Now...now Kallen, that's not true...! You can do a lot more than..." He tried pleading with her as she remained still, her head resting on the table top. She was still still, maybe she _did_ hurt herself; Gino leaned over and looked at her unmoving form.

"Psst!" He head from behind him. Oh good, the peanut gallery wants to weigh in!

"What!" He hushed as he looked over his shoulder again to find Rakshata and Nagisa leaning over the edge of the booth.

"What do you mean what?! Make a move." Rakshata was the one to tell him. Make a MOVE?! The way she is right now?!

"That's why we made her go up to you. You like her, right?" Nagisa whispered. _That_ was their plan?!

"Are you crazy?!" Gino blurted out, not aware of the volume of his voice. Rakshata and Nagisa ducked immediately after he answered; he knew why when he felt a hand grasp the braided tails of his long hair and pulled. OW!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kallen yelled at him. Looks like she was fine...well, sort of. Gino was at a loss.

"Bu-bu-bu...I, I mean, wait!" What the hell was going on?!

Suddenly Gino felt her hands grab his face and pull him in.

"You think I'm crazy huh?! Well I'll show 'ya crazy!" Kallen said menacingly, inches away from his face. Confused, was perhaps the only word that Gino could use to describe how he felt.

"No, no not at all. I never said you were crazy." He said with a sheepish smile. "I meant a couple of other people." Gino muttered out of the corner of his mouth, sending a quick glare behind him.

"Oh, alright then!" Kallen chirped as she sat back with another gleaming smile. These mood swings were going to be the end of him.

"Here, another round for 'ya!" Tamaki cheered as he dropped another couple of beer bottles on the table, in between the two teens. "Don't worry, it's on the house, courtesy of yours truly!" He boasted until Gino reached up and pulled him down.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gino said hushed.

"Relax, it's all good."

"Good? Kallen's already hammered out of her skull! This is the opposite of good!" The blonde argued before a sobbing noise distracted him and the host. Oh no.

"T-T-Tamaki...!" Kallen sniffled as her eyes welled up again, the others blinked. Uh-oh.

"Tamaki...I told you to...leave...US ALONE!" She sniveled before growing angry again, cocking her fist back and unloading it on her old friend's jaw, sending Tamaki several feet through the air with her searing uppercut. Gino panicked as he watched Tamaki land on his dome, he got knocked the f#&k out!

"H-hey, Sukiyama...! Run the...pla-place for me, will ya?" Tamaki slurred before succumbing to his rattled brain.

"Now then...!" Angry Kallen put her crackling fist down, seating herself again, and before Gino could move fast enough, she snatched the bottles, one in each hand.

"Down the hatch!" She said, tilting the bottles, ready to have some more.

"Kallen, no!" Gino shouted, reaching for the bottles in her hands, put she pulled away.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She eyed him lazily as she held the bottles away. Then it hit her.

"Oh, I get it...!" Kallen said darting her eyes from the bottles to Gino. "You wanna share!" She squeaked as she happily handed one of the bottles over to him.

"There you go" She smiled after he took it, but he was still bothered since she still had even more alcohol on her, and he didn't want any of what Tamaki had gotten.

"Wait Kallen...!"

"What?! It's just _one _drink." Kallen told Gino so matter of factly as she dangled her bottle in her hand. One drink, right...!

"Are you sure?" Gino asked, more bewilderment in his expression. Peaceful negotiations were key here.

"SURE I'M SURE!" She asserted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, nearly toppling the bottles over in the process before taking one of them and chugging it down.

Gino froze as he watched her gulp down the golden liquid just as fast as she did before; how she did it was a mystery to him. If this was her first time drinking, she must have been a natural.

"That's what _I'm_ talkin' about...!" Kallen slurred as she stumbled her way out of the booth before she began to fan herself.

"Man, is it hot in here or what?" What. Kallen complained as she undid a couple of buttons on her pink dress, underneath her yellow ribbon, exposing her cleavage.

"...!" Gino shot up to try and stop her before she exposed any more of herself. "Kallen stop." He pleaded, but she saw his approach differently.

"Get back you perv!" She shrieked in embarrassment as she unleashed a smack upon his face.

"Uh, wha...!" Gino's face twisted in confusion after the impact of the slap. The Britannian/Japanese half-blood was out of control, but when he brought his head back around he saw another smile on Kallen's face.

"Come on...! I like this song, let's dance!" She nearly cheered as she grabbed Gino's hand, pulling him as he reluctantly complied. However, something almost tripped Kallen.

"I told you to GO AWAY!" She raised her voice before unleashing a vicious kick that sent Tamaki off like a football at kickoff. Gino did a double take, trying to gaze how far Kallen kicked the unresponsive Tamaki.

"Hey!" He heard her bark, causing him to look down. She was lazily eyeing him like she did when all this mayhem started, but she was swaying much more, unable to keep herself up as she began to fall forward. Good thing she had a former Knight of the Round there.

"Easy there." He said as she fell into him. Slowly she dug her face out from his chest and looked up at him again.

"I wanna tell you something." Kallen said, in a surprisingly normal tone. Hadn't they been through this already? Whatever, he decided to play along for her sake, and for that of his own hide.

"...Okay, what's up?" He responded with a small smile as he looked down at her.

"Well I..." She said before completely stopped; in speech in body movement, frozen in time it seemed.

"Kallen?"

"What?!" Kallen shouted, actually causing the other elite soldier to flinch.

"You were saying something?" He reminded her before she took a step back and removed herself from him.

"Yeah, I..." She stopped again, heaving this time. "I...I...!" The heaving continued.

"Kallen...!" Gino held his hands up defensively. Kallen took a deep breath and seemingly regained her composure, well sort of.

"Look, Gino I think I...I...!" So much for that, she heaved one more time and Gino's eyes went wide.

BLEGH! Kallen blew chunks and then plopped over on the cushioned booth bench.

"I just bought this shirt...!"

* * *

Alright, I finally got this done.

What did you guys think of this? Please leave a review.

Please note, I do NOT condone underage or binge drinking on the level featured in this fic, so for those who aren't legal, drinking can have very bad after effects. Don't drink and drive!

I actually got the idea for this story while sitting, bored at a family party, of course, with a drink in my hand.

For those who didn't know, Miya is an actual character from the show. She goes to Ashford and even attended Ohgi's wedding. She is responsible for taking Lelouch's hat in R2 episode 12 Love Attack! as well.

Geass fandom fans, I have another Geass fic titled Code Geass: Survival Challenge for those into an AU story on the series.

Also I have a Code Geass poll on my account, so feel free to check that out.

* * *

:P


End file.
